C'est vraiment trop tard ?
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Encore une bataille. Encore un combat. Et puis bondir, sentir l'acier et se dire... c'est ma dernière chance... Oneshot, Yaoi.


**Série** : Saiyuki

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami, anciennement Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Comme une envie…**

**Genre** : Yaoi… un tout chtit peu deathfic… mais juste un peu hein ! pas taper !

**Couples** : GogyoHakkai

**Disclaimer** :

Heera s'approche avec le fer rouge petit petit petit….

Sanzo sors son flingue v.v

Gogyo : sors son arme T'approches pas espèce de folle !

Hakkai prépare la boule d'énergie : je te déconseille fortement de faire cela.

Goku relève le nez de son plat nani ?

Heera : … Tant que j'aurais pas réussi à leur mettre un tatouage avec mes initiales, ils seront pas à moi mais un jour, j'y arriverais !

**Note** : Kiriban pour Elea

Musique : J'me suis shoutée aux zics de Wolf's rain et de Weiss Kreuz pour pondre cette fic que des trucs joyeux quoi ! Mais celle dans la fic, c'est Aimons nous vivants.

COMME UNE ENVIE

Une énième embuscade.

Une énième attaque de monstres.

Un énième massacre à sens unique, pas vraiment à l'avantage des agresseurs.

Et Goku qui se plaint du manque flagrant de nourriture.

Et Gogyo qui déplore la manque de jolies filles.

Et Sanzo qui leur somme de se taire sous peine de problème de santé mortel.

Et Hakkai qui rit.

Mais quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore… et comme d'habitude, un nouveau youkai apparaît. Plus fort que les précédents. Plus prétentieux aussi.

Et la bataille s'intensifie. Jusqu'au moment où…

Un avertissement hurlé.

- Gogyo attention !

Une lame fend l'air.

Un corps qui s'interpose.

Un nom qui retentit, plein de rage et de peur. Colère de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Inquiétude pour son compagnon.

- Hakkai !

A moitié sonné, l'épaule en sang, le brun roule à terre. Il n'entend pas vraiment les cris et les jurons qui suivent son coup d'éclat. La vue brouillée, il ne voit pas un jeune garçon et un moine blond se mettre à exterminer méthodiquement les ennemis restants tandis que quelqu'un s'empare de son corps pour le serrer fortement.

_Comme une envie de dire je t'aime  
Quand on est au bout de soi même  
Quand il n'y a plus aucune raison de le cacher  
_

Il a mal à la tête. Ca bourdonne. Il y a des personnes autour de lui. Elles parlent.

Rectification elles hurlent.

- Hakkai !

- Hakkai ! He ! Ouvres les yeux !

Hakkai… c'est… son nom… Son nom à lui. Un nouveau nom pour une nouvelle vie.

- Hakkai ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes oui !

Bien sur qu'il écoute. C'est lui l'oreille attentive de la troupe non ? Alors bien sur qu'il écoute. C'est juste que… il a sommeil… Ses paupières sont lourdes…

- T'endors pas tu m'entends ?

Combien de fois faudra t'il qu'il leur dise que ça ne sert à rien de hurler… Un fois de plus visiblement… Il ouvre lentement les yeux en serrant les dents.

Sa poitrine le brûle.

Surplombée par un ciel nuageux, une silhouette est penchée sur lui, l'entoure de ses bras

Gojyo. Ses longs cheveux roux jettent une ombre sur son visage, empêchent le blessé de voir son expression.

Le brun à mal. A la poitrine. Il a du mal à réfléchir. Mais il sait. Il connaît la gravité de ses blessures. Il prend une inspiration. Mal lui en prend. Il se retrouve à tousser, maculant un peu plus sa chemise de sang. Pourpre sur émeraude.

Douleur.

L'agitation autour de lui augmente de plusieurs crans.

Les cris aussi.

Il a mal à la tête.

_Comme une envie de rêver tout haut  
Te dire enfin les mots qu'il faut  
Les mots faciles qui ont le pouvoir de déranger  
_

- Maaaaa maaaaaaaa !

Bizarre comme les vieilles habitudes se gardent.

Bizarre aussi comme ça a plus d'effet dans certaines situations Le roux arrête de hurler.

Et puis le ciel se déchaîne. Orage et pluie déferlent.

Et merde tiens…. Et tant pis pour sa sacro-sainte politesse habituelle.

Il déteste la pluie. Elle ne lui a jamais porté chance.

Présente pour la mort de son amante.

Celle de son humanité.

Et maintenant, celle de son corps

Avec tout le pragmatisme qu'on lui connaissait, Hakkai ne se cache pas la réalité. Ils étaient à l'écart de tout et aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient de compétence en matière de guérison.

Il allait mourir.

Cette pensée failli lui arracher un ricanement.

Avant, il ne pensait pas à la mort. C'était un concept abstrait. Il était heureux, pourquoi aurait-il du y penser ? Comment aurait-il pu y penser ?

Ensuite il l'avait souhaité de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à l'avoir.

Et puis il y avait renoncé, reprenant vie au son du rire d'un gamin hyperactif, des grognements d'un moine blond assez particulier et aux blagues cyniques d'un coureur de jupon.

Quand on parle du loup… celui-ci s'est peut être fait pousser les cheveux dans le but avoué de contredire Sanzo, il n'empêche que c'est lui que ça gène le plus. Hakkai le voit passer sa main dedans pour les mettre en arrière.

Et comme à chaque fois que le brun plonge son regard dans les pupilles écarlates, ses battements de cœur changent de rythme. Et les mots lui brûlent la langue.

Aujourd'hui plus qu'à aucun autre moment, car il n'aura pas d'autres occasions.

_Et ce soir,  
Je veux briser les ponts  
Du silence  
Franchir le mur du son, le temps d'une chanson  
_

Sa main se retrouve sur la joue, ses doigts frôlent les trois fines cicatrices, essuient l'unique larme qui coule sur la joue barrée des trois fines cicatrices.

La main du roux rejoint la sienne, la serre à lui en briser les phalanges.

Et il ferme les yeux pour conserver un peu de ses forces, pour pouvoir prononcer les mots qui lui montent aux lèvres.

Conscient que son compagnon veut lui dire quelque chose, Gojyo approche son visage de celui du blessé.

Refrain:  
_Aimons-nous vivants  
N'attendons pas que la mort nous trouve du talent  
Aimons-nous vivants  
S'il faut danser, je veux danser maintenant  
Aimons-nous vivants_

La voix est faible et les mots coulent difficilement. Mais Hakkai s'obstine. Met les choses au clair.

Il avoue tout.

Sa jalousie de le voir sans cesse draguer dans tous les coins.

Son inquiétude lorsque les prunelles écarlates se perdent dans les ombres du passé.

A quel point il aime son sourire.

Son cynisme.

Tout en lui.

Il avoue les non-dits. Tout ce qu'il a toujours caché.

Son amour.

Son envie de ne jamais le quitter.

Le bonheur de le voir chaque jour à ses cotés.

Son besoin de le voir chaque jour aussi.

_Aimons-nous debout  
Faisons la paix, faisons l'amour entre nous  
Aimons-nous surtout  
Pour ne plus jamais, jamais vivre à genoux  
Aimons-nous vivants  
_

Alors Gojyo se penche un peu plus et tandis qu'il pose ses lèvres sur celles du brun, des larmes se mélangent. La moitié provient d'une paire de rubis, l'autre d'une paire d'émeraudes.

S'ils avaient su…

S'ils avaient eu plus confiance en eux, en leur avenir….

Mais comment auraient-ils pu penser avoir droit au bonheur ? Lui l'enfant tabou voué au malheur, et lui l'assassin ?

Pour eux, ce n'était pas imaginable. Car chacun de leur souvenir cachait leur plus profonde blessure.

Comment auraient ils pu imaginer que, peut être…. C'était enfin leur tour ?

Pour eux, c'était impossible. Utopique. Heureux ? L'assassin et le tabou ? Aberrant. Risible.

_Combien de larmes et de sourires  
De mots qu'on n'a pas osés dire  
Dieu que le silence est une arme qui fait souffrir!  
Combien d'amours inavouées  
Combien de passions condamnées  
Au nom de ceux qui ne pourront jamais en mourir?  
_

Avec une aisance née de l'habitude, Gojyo vire le petit singe qui lui avait sauté sur le dos. Un petit singe plus calme que d'habitude quand même.

- Comment il va ?

Le roux reporte son regard sur la forme allongée dans le lit de chambre.

- Bien… il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- On a eu de la chance hein ? Si la vieille femme n'avait pas apparu…. Hakkai… Hakkai serait…

L'enfant tabou lui coupe la parole, c'est plus fort que lui.

- Tu devrais retourner en bas. Y te restera plus rien sinon abruti de singe !

- Bah ! T'es là ! Y' a que toi pour me piquer ma bouffe ! Sale cafard rouge !

Ce fut les mots que prononça le jeune garçon mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire demi tour et de quitter la pièce.

_Mais ce soir,  
On va se dépasser  
Faire la fête,  
Au nom de l'amitié, simplement pour chanter_

Le roux se lève de sa chaise pour aller s'installer sur le bord du lit, repoussant la mèche brune du blessé. Comme si il n'attendait que ce contact, Hakkai ouvre les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage qui l'accueille.

Alors Gogyo se baisse et les lèvres se frôlent, se cherchent, s'emprisonnent.

Deux hommes poursuivis par leur passé.

Deux hommes qui pensent n'avoir pas droit au bonheur.

Deux simples hommes. Simples jouets des Dieux et du Destin.

Deux hommes qui s'en fichent et qui vont désormais profiter de chaque instant de vie qui leur est offert ou qu'ils arriveront à grappiller.

au Refrain

_C'est vrai, on ne peut pas changer le monde  
Je sais, mais je veux y croire une seconde  
Aimons-nous vivants  
Maintenant  
_  
au Refrain


End file.
